Bite back your moans
by angiieinwonderland
Summary: Hermione gets dragged to a Slytherin party with Ginny and has a little too much to drink.   UPDATE: since so many people have followed and placed a favorite on this story, I've  to continue with it!


Bite back your moans.

Here she was again, a drink in her hand and her morals slowly disappearing. Hermione Granger was a civilized being, she well kept and never out of line, this was probably why she sat on the couch watching her friends party, instead of partying herself. This had all been Ginny's idea, the Slytherin Common Room party was where they were and Ginny was getting her little muggle grinding on with some Ravenclaw Hermione barely knew. The Slytherins, of all people, knew how to throw some great parties, but they were severly raunchy, and that was just in lamen's terms. The dress code did not apply, and while Hermione had on an attractive outfit, most of these girls didn't seem to know what fabric was, their bodies scantily clad.  
>In the brunette's opinion, it was like being at a strip club-some of these girls were getting so low, Hermione wondered how they were going to walk the next few days. Random people that weren't even dating made out in corners hidden by the shadows,<br>yet, some dared to make out and more in full public view. Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes as she watched Ginny catch the attention of the second biggest manwhore in Slytherin, Blaise Zabini. Miss Granger knew that her redheaded friend harbored a bit of a crush on the boy, and now that she had a few drinks in her, she was way more provactive than she ever let on to any of her past boyfriends. Hermione's mouth slightly gaped as she watched the way Ginny was grinding body to body with Blaise, their faces inches apart as they muttered some smutty words (Hermione was only guessing, but the lustful looks in their eyes were dead giveaways,) towards each other. She scoffed lightly as she took another sip of her firewhisky, not noticing the blond boy that had sat down next to her. "What's wrong Granger? Jealous that your best friend is getting some and you aren't?" Hermione glanced to her side, surprised to find Draco Malfoy, aka the biggest manwhore of Slytherin, sitting next to her. "I care about Ginny's sexual life as much as I care about you, which would be none, if that was too hard for you to figure out the obvious." Hermione replied rudely, drinking more alcohol. "Seems like the firewhisky puts fuel to some fiesty behavior, Granger, you going to go back to your common room and have Weaselbee fix that for you?" Draco teased Hermione about Ron and her (most likely non-existent,) sex life. Hermione felt a heavy pang in her chest as the blond brought up Ronald. "Not that its your business," she started off strong, but finished off with a sad tone in her voice, "but Ron and I broke up." Draco looked away from his best mate making out with the female Weasley to look at Hermione, "Oh, well... er-I'm sorry to hear that." Did Draco just show her some sympathy?  
>Hermione looked over at the boy, "Uhm, thank you-I suppose. It just wasn't working anymore, Ron was too boring for me."<br>"I didn't ask for the whole sob story, Granger," Draco snapped. Ron bored her? This wasn't a surprise, Draco figured a conversation with a brick wall was more stimulating than a conversation with Weasley. "Whatever Malfoy, don't you have some unforunate girl to scheme on?" Hermione felt stupid on the inside, why in the hell was she trying to open up to Draco? It had to be the liquor in her system, but Hermione wasn't the only one who had a few too many firewhiskeys. "Theres too many whores at this party, Merlin knows what I would catch," Draco muttered more to himself. "Granger, come with me for a minute," he commented grabbing her hand. Hermione felt her face flush up and she pulled her hand away, setting her drink down on the table. "No! Why would I want to go anywhere with you?" she questioned, although curiousity was already getting the better of her and she wish she would have said differently. "Stop being a baby, common." Draco drunkenly grabbed her hand again and this time, Hermione didn't pull away as she stood up and followed Draco through what seemed like an endless crowd of drunken teenagers. Looking over her shoulder at Ginny,  
>she didn't pay attention to where they were until her vision was blocked by Draco closing the door behind her. She watched him reach past her and lock it, her drunken paranoia kicking in. "Malfoy what are you-" her words were cut off as Draco pushed her up against the door, his hands on her waist. "What are you doing?" she exclaimed, barely being able to spit out her words, Draco's face was awfully close to hers, and opposite from bothering her, it slightly piqued her interest.<br>"Granger, shutup already, I'm drunk and I want to kiss you," Draco brought his face down to Hermione's, planting his lips upon hers softly, Hermione did not move for a moment, but then pushed Draco away, moving so she had her back to the rest of Draco's bedroom-something she was too intoxicated to notice. "You're d-drunk, you don't know what you're d-doing," she slurred, slightly shaken up from his lips on hers. She hated herself for even mentally admitting it, but she wanted more, she craved his lips upon hers again. Draco walked toward her and she walked back, he stopped when she was just at the foot of his bed, "I know I'm drunk, I said so, now come here, I wasn't done kissing you yet." Draco moved towards her again, getting within inches from her face. "You said Ron bored you, I assume that meant in the bedroom, did it not?" He questioned her. "Y-yes, not that its your-  
>Draco kissed her on the lips again, cutting her off. "Well I'm gonna blow your mind Hermione."<br>Hermione barely had time to react to Draco calling her by her first name as he crashed his lips down upon hers. The brunette girl did not know what was really going on, but it excited her, mentally and sexually, and she wrapped her arms around Draco's nekc, pulling him closer as she kissed him back. Draco and Hermione moved slowly onto his bed not breaking the tango of their tongues even once. Hermione could feel her pulse racing and her heartbeat was driving her nuts, moving from her chest to her ears as Draco's hands moved from her shoulders, to her hips, to her thighs. To her thighs!  
>Hermione felt her body tense as she felt Draco's hands slowly make their way up and under her dress. She felt her legs slightly quiver as his fingers traced her knickers where her inner thighs connected to the rest of her hips. "Draco, I-"<br>"Shh, just relax, don't be so tense," Draco whispered against her lips. Hermione felt her body unstiffen, but her mind was still racing, there was no going back now, but this was driving her absolutely crazy. His lips, his body, his touch,  
>she felt like she might explode and all they'd done was kiss. Draco slowly pulled at the waistband of her panties, sliding them down and pulling them off, he flung them onto the floor, pausing to take Hermione's heels off of her feet, he discarded them to the wooden tiles as well, then moved his hands back under her dress. Hermione was more turned on than she had ever been whenever her and Ron had fooled around, sure, she had loved the redhead,<br>but this was Draco Malfoy, and she felt like an innocent virgin around him right now, like a doe wandering into a lion's den. Draco pulled his lips away from Hermione's and paused, watching as she opened her brown eyes to look into his grey ones.  
>"Why'd you stop?" she blurted out, immediately embarassed, her faced flushed red. Draco chuckled lightly, which only caused the girl's face to turn a deeper shade of red. "Seems like you're interested in me a lot more than you ever let on there, Hermione."<br>Draco commented smugly. "Well why don't you just shut the fuc-ahhh," Hermione couldn't help but moan as Draco slipped two fingers inside of her. "I'm sorry what was that?" Draco commented with a smirk upon his face, his eyes still on the brunette under him. "Let me rephrase," she managed to choke out, Draco moved his fingers in and out of her in a teasing manner, holding his smirk as he heard Hermione's breath hitch in her throat. Hermione locked her eyes with his, "You better fuck me, Draco." Draco felt a tightness in his pants, "Fuck me so hard I won't remember who the hell Ron Weasley is." Draco gulped, swallowing the lump in his throat.  
>What did she just say to him?<br>"Is that better?" she commented, her own smirk playing upon her lips while Draco's had fully disappeared. "Just remember that you asked for it," he said smartly. 


End file.
